As computing technology has advanced, computers have become smaller and more portable thereby bringing about powerful handheld devices capable of performing functions of more traditional computing technology. At the same time operating systems for handheld devices or mobile devices have been developed to better suit handheld devices. Such operating systems have conventionally been focused around applications. For example, upon turning on a handheld device, the user is presented with a fixed grid of icons of representing applications that the user can choose from.
In such an application or “app centric” interface, a user's content is accessed by first accessing an application for the type of content and then selecting the desired piece of content. For example, in order for a user to access music, a music application is launched and then the desired music is selected for playback. Similarly, in order for a user to browse a website, a web browser is launched and the user enters or selects the desired website or URL (uniform resource locator). In other words, mobile operating systems are focused on or centered around applications and a user enters an application in order to access or consume content.